Horror w Teksasie
Ameryka Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 7 Horror w Teksasie McKey podąża w stronę kamery w nocy ze świeczką na pustyni McKey: W ostatnim odcinku Ameryki Totalnej Porażki. Odcinek należał do Fatimy. Ponownie. Nie dość, że miała wyrzuty sumienia po eliminacji Ariana to jeszcze wygrała zadanie. W autobusie entuzjazm drużyny Kimberly nie pomógł jej. Gdy chciała wszystkich budzić dostała poduszką. U Europejczyków natomiast Yoanna nasza ukochana świruska nareszcie pokazała, że nie wszystko ma do końca poukładane w głowie. Chciała zabić Gil'a. W czasie zadania drużyny miały na zadanie złapanie flag w Wielkim Kanionie. Fatima i Zach pokłócili się kto z nich jest tak naprawdę mniej przydatny. Wypadło na Fatime. Dzięki dobremu pomysłowi Aoife drużyna Podróżników nie poległa i dzięki niej tak naprawdę nikogo ostatnio nie wyrzucili. W czasie dogrywki uczestnicy mieli za zadanie ustać jak najdłużej na rozpadającym się kamieniu. Ostatecznie to Fatimie się udało i zabrała Gil'a do sypialni zwycięzców. Zadanie dla innych skończyło się remisem. Ale to Europejczycy poszli na eliminacje. Kolejny raz Gil był zagrożony i fakt, że ukradł Tysonowi i Kimberly statuetkę McKey go uratowało. Odpadł Rasel. Tak kolejny nie dożył tej chwili. Teraz już została finałowa 8. Czterech Podróżników i czterech Europejczyków, a kto odpadnie kolejny i która drużyna po ich przetasowaniu będzie silniejsza? By się tego dowiedzieć oglądajcie kolejny, najstraszniejszy odcinek Ameryki Totalnej Porażki!!! Muzyka i pomysł na opening - Mirai Nikki Opening 2 Dead End Wszystko jest szare. Cały film utrzymany jest w szaro, czerwonej scenerii. Wszyscy uczestnicy stoją w kółku, kamera obraca się pokazując twarz każdego uczestnika. Kamera wchodzi do autobusu, gdzie Zach siedzi sam i pali papierosa. Kolejno kamera jest w Nowym Jorku gdzie Allice i Peter bawią się w metrze, po chwili z boku wybucha bomba. Kamera w Alasce. Na szczycie góry, siedzi samotnie Selisha, ćwicząc z kataną. Kimberly w Las Vegas gra w pokera, kamera pokazuje pięć Asów w jej dłoniach. Asy wypadają z jej dłoni, nagle witać stojącą przed lustrem bladą Fer, która przykłada sobie nóż do gardła. Dalej w Kalifornii na czarnej od ropy plaży stoi Gil, samotnie rozwiewając jego włosy. W Waszyngtonie, Fatima samotnie protestuje przeciw wojną na świecie. Rasel sam w Motelu liczy ukradzione pieniądze, po czym wpada przebrana za policjantkę Yoanna i strzela w stronę Rasela. W następnym pokoju widać wstrzykującego coś sobie Henry'ego, po chwili też zostaje zastrzelony przez Yoanne. Aoife rzuca się w opuszczonym szpitalu psychiatrycznym, po czym zasypia, z jej ust widać wypływającą krew. Nad Ameryką pojawiają się ogromne ręce, które zgniatają, a następnie wyrzucają papier do kosza na śmieci. Zbliżenie na bladą twarz Ariana, który to obserwuje. Na końcu widać w opasce na oku Tysona decydującego jak pokierować wojsko. Po tej scenie dwie czarne postacie walczą o kasetkę z pieniędzmi, która się otwiera i formuję napis Ameryka Totalnej Porażki. Sypialnia Zwycięzców 120px Gil i Fatima śpią razem w łóżku, środek nocy, gdy nagle autobus się zatrzymuję Fatima: Co się dzieje? Fotograf? Gil:'''Dobry wieczór Fatimo. '''Fatima: Ej Ciacho! Która jest godzina? Gil: 2 w nocy. Fatima: Jest taka godzina w ogóle? (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Ale powiedzcie serio. Jest taka godzina jak 2 w nocy? Myślałam, że jest 22 wieczorem, 23 wieczorem i 10 rano. Domyślałam się, że coś jest nie halo, ale nie, że jest jakaś 2 w nocy! Gil całuje Fatimę Gil: Obudziłaś się? Fatima robi się cała czerwona, po czym wyrzuca Gil'a z łóżka Fatima: Nie zrobię tego z tobą! Chcę mieć żonę i mieć rozgłos! Gil: Co ty kurcze pleciesz? Fatima: Chcę być kontrowersyjna. Gil: Nie podobam ci się? Fatima: No jesteś piękny, ale wiesz... trochę boje się Yoanny i tak jak na nas patrzy z za drzwi. Yoanna gapi się na Gil'a '''Gil:' Yoanno?! To nie ja uwierz! Ona mnie zmusiła! Yoanna: Zabić zdrajce! Gil: Jakiego zdrajcę?! Yoanna: Nie... Yoanna budzi się z letargu Yoanna: O hej Gil! (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Ja serio nie ogarniam Yoanny. Raz jest mega słodka i normalnie urocza, a znowu kiedy indziej jest seryjnym mordercą. I ten klimat na dodatek. Jesteśmy na jakimś pustkowiu! W nocy! Część Wypoczynkowa 120px 120px wszyscy budzą się jak autobus nagle hamuje w środku nocy Tyson: Aaa! Co się dzieje?! Kimberly: Tyson! Tyson: Tak? Kimberly: Która jest godzina... (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Aww! Uwielbiam Kimberly Ona jest najcudowniejszą osobą w tym programie. No spodziewałem się, że jeszcze się do mnie odezwie, ale że akurat o godzinę? Myślałem, że się mnie spyta jak się czuję, a nie o godzine. No cóż każda miłość jest powolna... Tyson: Druga w nocy... wiesz? Kimberly zasypia (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Powoli i cierpliwie... Fer: Nie wierzę, że nie jestem w drużynie z Gilem! Yoanna: Nie wiem, czy jest się z czego cieszyć. W sumie teraz mamy w drużynie Aoife i Zach'a. Fer: Nie lubie Zach'a... Yoanna: Ja też, ale chyba nie mamy żadnego wyboru... Fer: Mam pomysł. Załóżmy sojusz i wyrzućmy najpierw Zach'a, a potem Aoife. (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: A na koniec Yoanne! Niestety muszę knuć. Została nas już finałowa 8. Powoli zbliżamy się do rozłączenia drużyn. Bądźmy szczerzy. Trzeba zawiązywać sojusze z Podróżnikami! tymczasem Zach: Aoife! Otwórz mi butelkę wody! Aoife otwiera Zach'owi butelkę wody Aoife: Ty jesteś słabszy niż się spodziewałam! Zach: Dzięki! Aoife: Masz potrzymaj te materiały wybuchowe! rzuca w stronę Zacha materiały wybuchowe Zach: Skąd je masz? (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Serio?! Kto dał temu świrowi materiały wybuchowe! No proszę was to jak dać komuś w depresji żyletkę! Zach unika materiałów wybuchowych, które wylatują przez okno i wybuchają Zach: Co robisz głupia?! Chciałaś mnie zabić?! Aoife: Nie, ale myślałam, ze mi pomożesz! nagle z kabiny kierowcy ktoś wyrzuca martwe ciała McKey i Chrisa Yoanna: Aaa! Do części wypoczynkowej wchodzą Gil i Fatima Gil: Coś się stało? Yoanna: Ktoś nas uprowadził i zabić McKey i Chria! Fatima: Taak! (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Nareszcie nie będą mogli nas zamęczać na śmierć! I dobrze. Będę w końcu miała święty spokój! Kimberly: Z czego ty się cieszysz?! Ktoś nas uprowadził i jesteśmy sami na odludziu! Fer: Dobrze, że to nie Teksas... do sali wchodzi morderca z piłą łańcuchową Morderca: Witam was ciepło i miło w Teksasie! Tyson: Serio?! Teksas?! wszyscy powoli wycofują się do Sypialni Zwycięzców, po czym się w niej zamykają Sypialnia Zwycięzców 120px 120px Tyson zamyka drzwi Tyson: Słuchajcie! Tam jest morderca! Zach: I co mamy robić?! Zach zaczyna płakać Kimberly: Słuchajcie! Musimy na początek uciec z tego autobusu! Fer: Co nam to da?! Kimberly: Morderca... morderca uderza w drzwi piłą mechaniczną Fer: Dobra! Zgadzam się! Przez okno! Fer otwiera okno, przez które wszyscy wychodzą, ostatnia zostaję Aoife Tyson: Aoife! Teraz ty! Aoife: Haha! D.. morderca łapie Aoife za nogę, po czym na twarzy Tysona widać krew Tyson: Aoife! Kimberly: Nie ma już na nią czasu! Trzeba uciekać! Tyson: Kim... Kimberly: Nic nie mów, tylko chodź! (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Nie wierzę! Kimberly mi pomogła! Dzięki niej może nie zginąłem, ale Aoife już nie pomożemy... Teksas, Pustynia 120px 120px wszyscy chowają się za wielkim kaktusem Yoanna: Hej! Gdzie jest Aoife? Tyson: Już jej chyba nie pomożemy... Yoanna: To znaczy, że... Tyson: Tak.... nie żyje. Zach: No to świr z głowy! skreśla podobiznę Aoife ze swojego notesu (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Muszę prowadzić porządny dziennik zgonów i zaginięć. Muszę wiedzieć przecież kogo mam błagać o pomoc w razie jakby co... Gil: Co macie zamiar zrobić? Fatima: Wiesz... zawsze blondynki giną pierwsze... wskazuję na Yoanne i Kimberly Kimberly: Ale wiesz... ja jestem bardziej płaska... Yoanna: Czy wy coś su.. siekiera ląduje obok Zach'a wszyscy się rozpraszają'' Teksas, Jaskinia 120px 120px wbiegają do niej Zach, Fatima i Yoanna Fatima: Będziemy tutaj bezpieczni? Zach: Zginiemy! Wszyscy... Fatima szepcze coś do ucha Zach'a Zach: W sumie to dobry pomysł... Yoanna: O czym wy tam szepczecie? (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Tak. Trudno się nie domyśleć, że chcą rzucić mnie mordercy, a sami uciekną i zyskają dodatkowe godziny życia. Co mnie podkusiło by z nimi uciekać? To było samobójstwo... Zach: Może akurat tutaj morderca nas nie dopadnie? Morderca: Jesteś tego pewien? Zach: No wiesz panier Morderco. Jakbyś ty był mordercą... Morderca uderza się w głowę (pokój zwierzeń)Morderca: Czy ten dzieciak jest serio aż tak głupi, czy tylko takiego udaję?! Morderca macha obok Zach'a piłą mechaniczną Fatima: Zach! odciąga Zach'a od mordercy Yoanna: Hej! Gdzie... Zach i Fatima wybiegają po czym widać wylewającą się krew z jaskini Zach: Yoanno! (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Świetnie! Przecież ona jest ze mną w drużynie! Teraz nie da mi żyć do puki mnie nie wyrzuci! Mam dzisiaj farta. Nie ma co. Teksas, Stary Samochód na Środku Pustyni 120px 120px chowają się w nim Fer, Kimberly, Tyson i Gil Fer: Co mamy zrobić? Gil: Po obściskujmy się! Fer wyrywa hamulec ręczny i wali nim Gil'a Fer: Ty zboczeńcu! Ci tylko to w głowie kiedy.. Kimberly: Fer! Coś ty narobiła?! Fer: O co chodzi? Tyson: Wyrwałaś hamulec ręczny, a przy tym nie mamy hamulców! auto bez hamulców po kolei; potrąca staruszkę, wjeżdża w kaktus, potrąca borsuka, aż naglę zatrzymuje się jak gdyby nigdy nic Fer: Żyjemy? Tyson: Ale nie dzięki tobie... (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Co? Są na mnie źli? Przecież to Gil chciał się obściskiwać, a nie ja. Pretensje zatem do niego. Kimberly: Co nas zatrzymało! Gil gapi się na silnik Kimberly: Gil... co się stało? Gil: Topór... Tyson: Jaki topór? Gil: Ten który wystaje z silnika! Teksas, Pustynia 120px 120px Zach i Fatima biegną w nieznane Fatima: Co mamy zrobić? Zach: Ten psychol nas goni od niepamiętnych czasów! Fatima: Wiesz jest tylko jedno wyjście... Zach: Jakie?! Fatima: Poś... Zach rzuca Fatimę na ziemie Zach: Sorry... prawo dżungli! Zach potyka się o kamień Zach: Moja noga! Boli! Fatima wstaję i biegnie dalej Fatima: Sorry! Prawo dżungli! Fatima ucieka Zach: Nie, nie, Nie!!! widać krew na piasku (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: Jak on mógł?! Rzucił mnie do rąk zabójcy! Na szczęście to ja jestem tutaj najlepsza i to do mnie zawsze należy ostatnie słowo! Teksas, Stary Samochód na Środku Pustyni 120px 120px Gil, Fer, Kimberly i Tyson siedzą cicho w aucie Fer: Co mamy robić? Kimberly: Bądźmy cicho... może morderca nas nie znajdzie. Odjechaliśmy na znaczną odległość... Tyson: Jak... mamy tu siedzieć do puki nas nie zabiją? Kimberly: A co wolisz być zadźgany na śmierć jak Aoife? Tyson: No nie... ktoś dobija się do drzwi Gil: Kto to?! Fer: Nie wierzę... znalazł nas! Gil: Już po nas! Nie! o auta wchodzi Fatima Fatima: Hej! Co tutaj robicie? Tyson: A gdzie jest reszta?! Fatima: Morderca ich zabił. Fer: Jak to?! Zach i Yoanna nie żyją, ale to znaczy... (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: ... że zostałam ostatnią Europejczyków w programie! Co mam zrobić?! Nie chcę zginąć, ale zostałam sama. Odwołają program? Gil: Nie martw się kochana... Fer: Nie jestem żadną kochaną! Gil: Co ci jest? Fer: Co? Jestem pierwszą dziewczyną, która nie jest w tobie zakochana? Gil: To też, ale uwierz. Ja nie chcę ci nic zrobić. Fer: Nie będę twoją kolejną! Zrozum to. Gil: Ehh. Widać, że jesteś za bardzo uparta... Kimberly: Przestańcie się kłócić... Fatima: T...t...Tyson?! Kimberly: Co mu się stało. Fatima: Nigdzie go nie ma! Kimberly otwiera drzwi, a za nimi wielka kałuża krwi Fer: Znalazł nas! Musimy uciekać! Fer wybiega z autobusu, a za nią Gil Kimberly: Zostałyśmy same? Fatima: Na to wygląda. z tylnego siedzenia wychodzi morderca, na oknach samochodu widać krew Teksas, Pustynia 120px 120px Fer biegnie przez pustynie, a za nim Gil Gil: Fer poczekaj! Fer: Nie mogę! Chcę żyć! Gil: Zwolnij! Morderca cię nie złapie. Fer: Skąd to wiesz? A może mu pomagasz? Gil: O czym ty kurcze plecisz?! Fer: Nie dam się zabić. Fer podbiega do urwiska, Gil ją łapie Gil: Uwierz, jakbym chciał cię zabił zrobił bym już to dawno. Fer: Nie wierzę ci... Gil: Jak to? Fer: Znam cię, aż za dobrze. Nie jesteś godny zaufania. Gil odchodzi z Fer dalej od urwiska po czym ją całuję Gil: A teraz mi wierzysz? Fer: T...t..tak. morderca łapie Fer na lasso Fer: Na pomoc! Gil: Fer! Fer: Gil! Błagam ratuj mnie! Gil: Fer! morderca zaciąga Fer do jaskini z której po chwili wypływa krew Gil: Fer... Gil pada na kolana i zaczyna płakać Gil: Fer! Dlaczego ty? podchodzi do niego cała czerwona Fer Fer: Co się mażesz Gil? Bądź facetem. Gil: Fer! Ty żyjesz! Fer: No jasne. To było tylko zadanie. Gil: Jak to?! Fer: I niestety to ty je wygrałeś... Gil: Wygrałem zadanie? z jaskini wychodzi McKey i Ivan McKey: Gratuluje ci Gil! Twoja nowa drużyna Podróżnicy wygrywają! Fer: Gratuluję. McKey: Przedstawiam ci uczestnika Around The World, który zgodził nam się pomóc w dzisiejszym zadaniu. Ivan: Robię to tylko dla kasy... Ceremonia siedzą na niej wymazani czerwoną farbą Europejczycy McKey: Znowu czeka was eliminacja. O dziwo wszyscy oprócz Fer daliście się szybko zabić. Nie dziwie się. Fer pokazała, że jest z was najlepsza. Zach: I co z tego... McKey: Wiec drodzy przegrani. Dzisiaj mam dla was 3 dolary. Osoba bez dolara będzie musiała odejść... dramatyczna muzyka McKey: A co tam. Aoife, Zach! Oto wasze dolary! rzuca Aoife i Zach'owi dolary Aoife: Juhu! Zach: Heh! Dzięki. Chris: I zostały nam dwie panie. Obie zabujane po uszy w Gil'u, ale mam tylko jeden dolar w ręku. Yoanna: Jak to?! Fer: Nie chciałam tego! Yoanna: Co?! Zabije tego gnoja! McKey: Ale to po eliminacji kochana. Ostatni dolar jest dla Yoanny. Fer: Ale jak to... Fer pada na kolana Fer: Jak mogliście mi to zrobić! Zach: Byłaś niebezpiecznie dobra. Aoife: A my nie posiadamy takich zdolności... Aoife drapie się stopą po głowie Yoanna: Papa złodziejko chłopaków! ochroniarze wynoszą Fer Gil: Czekajcie! Gil całuje Fer ochroniarze po ich pocałunku wyrzucają Fer, a Yoanna stoi z nożem za Gil'em'' '''Yoanna: ZABIĆ!!! McKey: Czy Gil przeżyje reakcje Yoanny na jego zdradę? Czy Yoanna zostanie skazana za zabójstwo? Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Ameryki Totalnej Porażki!!! Muzyka i pomysł na ending - Mirai Nikki Ending 1 Wszystko jest w szaro-czerwonej scenerii. Stoją czarne postacie, dokładniej uczestnicy. Gdy nagle znika wyeliminowana osoba. Rozpływa się. McKey stoi i walczy z Chrisem o to kto tutaj rządzi, wiatr rozwiewa włosy McKey po wygranej z Chrisem. Rasel kradnie pieniądze z banku, gdy biegnie do motelu rozpływa się w powietrzu. Aoife podkłada ładunki wybuchowe w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Gdy na liczniku widać 0:00, Aoife rozpływa się w powietrzu. Kimberly zabiera karty, ze stołu, uśmiecha się chytrze, po wyłożeniu kart znika. Fer czekając na autobus widzi Gil'a, który flirtuje z każdą dziewczyną, gdy widzi Fer znika, po chwili Fer wchodzi do autobusu i znika. Yoanna ogląda ubrania w sklepie, widząc cieszących się życiem Allice i Petera, znika, gdy Allice i Peter bawią się oni również znikają. Fatima oglądając telewizje, piszę SMS'a. Gdy wysyła wiadomość o treści "Kocham cię" znika. Następnie Arian odbiera SMS'a od Fatimy, uśmiecha się i również znika. Telefon spada na ziemie i zamienia się w motyla. Henry łapie danego motyla, po czym go miażdży, wyrzuca go i odchodząc znika. Selisha próbuje sobie wbić katanę w gardło, gdy łzy zaczynają lecieć jej z oczu ona również znika. Katana upada na ziemie. Podnosi ją Tyson, który próbuje zabić Zacha. W czasie walki Tyson znika, gdy Zach zapala papierosa on również znika. Po tym widać spadającą łzę i czarną postać z kasetką z pieniędzmi. Postać ucieka. Wszystko robi się czarne. Ekskluzywny Klip Fer biegnie za autobusem Fer: Gil! Kocham się! biegnie za nią morderca z piłą łańcuchową, a Fer krzyczy Koniec Kategoria:Odcinki Ameryki Totalnej Porażki